


Trouble is Better With You

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dalish Elves, Dalish Origin, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Summary: A short scene of Tamlen and Dhavaris before everything changed
Relationships: Mahariel & Tamlen (Dragon Age), Tamlen/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812
Kudos: 2





	Trouble is Better With You

Dhavaris’ eyes were resting on the sky, lips curved up slightly as they watched the wind change the shapes of the trees’ crown shyness. Suddenly brown skin smudged with clay and a crooked smile blocked their view, Tamlen standing over them and poking his head over Dhavaris’ where they lay sprawled out in the grass. 

“See anything interesting?” Dhavaris waved for him to move out of the way, but their heart wasn’t in it, smile threatening to grow as they recognized his teasing tone. Tamlen lay down next to them on his stomach, propped up on his elbows where he could continue looking down at Dhavaris. He reached out a clay coated finger to trace the vallaslin of Falon’Din on their face and Dhavaris swatted his hand away, trying not to smile.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Master Ilen? Go bother someone else.” 

“But I’d rather bother you! What is it that has your attention? And what can I do to steal it away?” Dhavaris loved the way Tamlen’s vallaslin of Dirthamen widened his grin, almost evening it out. 

“Knowing you, you’ll just get us both into more trouble.” His smile grew, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

“But you love trouble!” Dhavaris sighed, knowing it would do them no good to argue with him. They loved _him_ , which was essentially the same thing.

“Why don’t you skip to the part where you tell me what it is you want from me?” Tamlen leaned down and planted a kiss on their lips, drawing a blush from their carob skin, white vallaslin almost pink. He grinned at the reaction, fingers reaching out to bring a handful of Dhavaris’ locs to his lips.

“Was that straightforward enough for you?” Tamlen leaned down to kiss them again, lingering there for a moment as their breath joined and tickled the other’s lips, drawing laughs from each of them. 

“Come on, there has to be something more exciting than whatever it is you’re doing. Let’s go into the woods, see what kind of entertainment we can round up.” Dhavaris groaned as Tamlen pulled them to their feet and drew them towards their supplies. 

“Don’t you mean what kind of trouble?” Tamlen laughed and leaned over to grab Dhavaris around the waist and hoist them onto one of the supply aravels. 

“Who knows what we’ll come across, maybe some bandits or ancient ruins! The possibilities are endless!” Dhavaris sighed, shaking their head as they grabbed their bow and quiver. 

“You think of the most outlandish things sometimes, Tamlen. And by the Creators I hope you’re wrong.”


End file.
